Solo tengo que esperar
by DayLiv
Summary: Nuestra relación está yendo en picada por los deberes de la universidad... y a veces suelo preguntarme si... ¿tendrá algún futuro? Todo empeora cuando Eret hizo algo que no debió, e Hipo piensa que fui yo, sera que... ¿será el fin para nosotros dos?


Hola amigos berkianos amantes del Hiccstrid del mundo de la escritura, solo quiero decir que si les gustó este one-shot, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios por favor, los necesito para mejorar como escritora y pues... esto es un experimento, para saber si puedo causarle algún sentimiento al lector, necesito saber por favor. Yo no suelo escribir cosas tan románticas y mucho menos describir besos y sentimientos o cosas así. Así que si les gustó por tercera vez les pido que dejen sus comentarios.

Nota: Los personajes no son míos y si los fueran sería millonaria y estaría casada con Liui Aquino o Choi Siwon jejejej XD

Datos: Si están leyendo el otro fanfic que publiqué "_**all you are is mean**_" pues, esto es como una mirada al futuro después de esa historia... ejejjee, no mencioné varios detalles y espero que eso no haya importado, quería que este one-shot fuera solo del Hiccstrid.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>One-shot<strong>_

_**Solo tengo que esperar**_

**P.O.V. de Astrid**

Es increíble pensar que ya ha pasado dos años desde que entramos a la universidad, Hipo decidió estudiar relaciones diplomáticas tal como quería Estoico, yo estoy estudiando veterinaria, a pesar de que estamos en la misma universidad no nos vemos muy seguido ya que el para muy ocupado con sus asignaturas, y por supuesto porque es el presidente del consejo estudiantil de la universidad, si... no tiene tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para mi….

Los días pasan y no sé nada de él… a veces suelo verlo pasar rápidamente por los pasillos junto a un grupo de estudiantes que lo rodean como si fueran sus guarda espaldas, siempre que lo busco no está, cuando lo llamo contesta y solo me habla medio minuto, diciéndome que me quiere, y que hará un tiempo en su horario para estar conmigo, aunque… a veces no lo cumpla aún tengo la esperanza de que pueda tener solo dos minutos para estar conmigo…

A veces suelo preguntarme ¿Qué pasará con nuestra relación si las cosas siguen así? En algunos momentos me imagino mi boda con Hipo en donde él está a punto de decir si, lo llaman y él se va a contestar, y dice que tiene que irse pero que acepta…

Rayos… realmente no es algo en lo que me guste pensar, pero… creo que ese es el lugar a donde va nuestra relación… o quizás no va a ningún lado en realidad

Hace unos días vino un estudiante de intercambio su nombre es Eret, he pasado bastante tiempo con él por los trabajos y proyectos que tuvimos que presentar en grupo, realmente es alguien agradable… Tilda se enamoró de él tras que lo conoció, y ella es un tanto agotadora cuando se trata de eso, bueno… la mejor manera de conquistar a un chico no es perseguirlo todo el día… claro eso solo a mi parecer… quizás si funcione, aunque yo creo que no. A pesar de que quiero darle un empujón a los dos, para que estén juntos, Eret me rogó piedad… así que ya no podré ayudar a Tilda a encontrarse a solas con Eret. Bien mis días como celestina terminaron cuando él me dijo que ella no le gustaba.

A muchos les parece interesante el hecho de que he cambiado bastante en todo este tiempo, soy un poco más sociable, y no tan ruda como antes, supongo que Hipo me ayudó en ese aspecto… lo que lleva a pensar ¿cómo sería yo si no tuviera a Hipo en mi vida? Tal vez viviría triste amándolo a escondidas... quizás…

Estoy en mi habitación marcando el número de Hipo para llamarlo. Ring ring sonaba

_Hola Hipo-dije ilusionada ya que me contestó la llamada

_mi lady-contesta Hipo

_te llamaba para que no te olvides de que nos encontraremos con Patapez y Eret en el jardín del campus para estudiar juntos.

_mi lady, lo siento mucho… Patapez y yo estamos algo ocupados no estoy seguro de que podamos ir…-dijo Hipo, me sentía algo decepcionada, ya iban varias veces que cancelaba nuestros planes.- ¿estás enojada?

_no, Hipo… pero… ¿Cuándo nos veremos? Te extraño mucho…

_te llamaré más tarde… para salir-dijo Hipo algo arrepentido cuando suena como si alguien lo estuviera llamando y preguntándole cosas sobre sus asignaturas.

_mi lady tengo que colgar… te quiero-colgó.

_lo sé, yo también te quiero- respondí viendo la pantalla de mi celular.

Bueno, solo quedamos Eret y yo… como muchas otras veces. Realmente pensé que esta vez estaríamos Hipo y yo, no importaba que también hubieran otros sino que… el estuviera allí. A pesar de tener mi corazón un tanto deprimido, salí de todas maneras para encontrarme con Eret, que ya estaba allí, sentado en el césped estudiando.

_Hola Eret-dije con una sonrisa y sentándome al lado suyo, estaba resuelta a no demostrar mis sentimientos a nadie… como aún lo estaba haciendo.

_Hola Astrid-respondió también con una sonrisa

_sabes… -Hipo y Patapez no podrán venir… tienen algunas cosas que hacer

_lo entiendo-sonrió- siempre es así

_si, bueno siempre tienen que salvar al mundo ya sabes, como Batman y Robín…

_son unos súper héroes…-dijo eso y tras ello nos quedamos en silencio como por tres segundos y nos empezamos a reír.

_ ¿te sientes bien?-me preguntó él.

_si,-mentí con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_por que tus ojos gritan que no es así…

_haber ojos dejen de mentir…-dije apuntando a mis ojos. Él solo sonrió

A pesar de que no me sentía bien, estudiamos y fue divertido… ya que teníamos el mismo examen, ambos nos hacíamos preguntas, y nos poníamos penitencias por si no sabíamos las respuestas… ya se estaba poniendo el sol y nos levantamos para ir a tomar algo. Cuando, empezamos a hablar sobre Tilda, y él me dijo que en realidad le gustaba otra persona, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a mí, pensé que era solo para ponerle más drama al asunto, creí que se iba a detener… hasta que me besó, me tomó tan de repente, que no sabía qué hacer, nada me respondía, con mi cerebro en plena confusión lo empujé.

_Eret… yo no…-no terminé mi oración cuando Hipo llegó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Eret.

Me quedé sorprendida. Y en shock. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí Hipo? ¿Cómo es que no escuché cuando se acercó?

_ ¡maldito traidor!-dijo Hipo con bastante rabia, nunca lo había visto tan molesto en todo este tiempo, jamás se había exaltado tanto por algo a tal punto de golpear a alguien…

Hipo se volcó para irse. Cuando lo tomé de la mano para impedirle irse.

_Hipo yo…

_suéltame, tengo que irme- dijo Hipo aún enojado y sin mirarme soltándose de mi agarre.

Solo me quedé allí viendo a Eret sangrar, sin saber que pensar o que hacer.

_Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería. Lo acompañe hasta allí sin decir siquiera una palabra. Y luego me fui de allí.

Tenía tantas cosas en mi mente… ¿este sería el fin de nuestra relación? Realmente tenía miedo a que Hipo me llamara para decirme que nos veamos y allí terminar conmigo, o peor… que ni siquiera me lo dijera y comenzara a salir con otras chicas… ¿me seguiría queriendo después de esto? ¿Qué es lo que piensa de mí? ¿Qué fue lo que vio? Ya había llamado varias veces a Hipo y él no contestó su celular en ningún momento.

La semana pasó, yo aún no sabía nada de Hipo y cuando lo veía él estaba rodeado de otras personas, no creo que en ningún momento haya podido verme. Luego de ello, solo hablé una vez con Eret para preguntarle sobre su golpe, tras que dijo que estaba bien, yo solo… dije "qué bueno" y me fui. Tenía varios mensajes de Eret que ni siquiera había leído. Yo sé que él no es el culpable de que mi relación con Hipo este en duda… en realidad si nos viéramos más, quizás… Hipo al siguiente día me hubiera llamado y trataríamos de arreglar las cosas… pero no estábamos en esa situación…

A veces no podía evitarlo y me ponía a llorar por las noches, pensando que por algo como esto se terminaría mi relación y mi futuro con él. Me decidí a visitarlo en su habitación, para arreglar las cosas, tenía clases de biología pero… si no la saltaba no podría ver a Hipo ya que es el único momento libre que tiene en el día. Me puse un vestido sencillo y bonito con un escote prudente y que llegaba diez centímetros antes de las rodillas, y la medalla que me había regalado en nuestro último aniversario.

Ya allí rogaba por que estuviera allí. Toqué la puerta, y escuché un "pasa…". ¿Él sabía que era yo? Hipo estaba de espalda sentado trabajando en la computadora.

_Hipo…-dije casi en un susurro. A lo cual se exaltó al oír mi voz y se volcó inmediatamente.

_Astrid… -dijo mirándome sorprendido. Se levantó de su asiento.

_vine porque tenemos que hablar…-dije un tanto nerviosa. Al escuchar eso se puso nervioso, y luego enojado.

_si, es una buena idea… explícame ¿Por qué no te apartaste inmediatamente cuando Eret te beso? ¿Astrid, que pasó? ¿Aprovechaste ese momento pensando que no iría? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás con él?-preguntó todo eso tan rápido, que apenas pude entenderlo.- Astrid yo… estoy tan decepcionado de ti…-dijo eso, y sin mi consentimiento empezaron a salir mis lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía pensar todo eso de mí? Yo era absolutamente inocente de todo lo que me acusaba… pero no podía decirlo ya que en ese momento me era difícil soltar alguna palabra sin comenzar a llorar. Mientras él solo seguía calumniándome. Hablaba sin mirarme. Al fin logré contener todo lo que sentía y pude pensar en algo antes de hablar.

_Hipo- lo interrumpí. El volcó y me miró. Al no poder decirle nada, él espero y para contener su desesperación se sentó.

Miré al suelo para darme valor, solo esperaba que no me rechazara. Me senté en su regazo, algo que nunca había hecho, se sorprendió un poco por eso y lo besé, tras solo dos segundos él se apartó.

_Astrid…-dijo tratando de negarse, pero volví a besarlo, y no lo dejé apartarse. Hasta que él empezó a corresponder mis besos, puso sus manos en mi cintura y se dejó llevar hasta que nos faltó el aire y nos separamos, lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos. Y me di valor para hablar.

_Hipo…- tomé su mano y la puse donde se supone que debería estar mi corazón, yo sentía que estaba latiendo muy rápido, como cada vez que él me besaba o nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.- Hipo… eres el único que puede lograr que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo, el único que tras un beso me hace sentir una multitud de sensaciones que no puedo explicar, el único que me confunde al punto de no saber si quiera que día es o en qué lugar estoy solo con una mirada... te amo Hipo

_yo también te amo…-dijo apartando su mano y luego volviéndola a poner en mi cintura mirándome con una sonrisa, apretó sus labios contra los míos unos segundos.

_Hipo… cuando Eret se estaba acercando a mi pensé que era solo una broma o algo así, luego él me besó y realmente no sabía que hacer… reaccioné muy tarde. Hipo yo no quería que nada de eso pasara…-dije en tono de arrepentimiento.- ¿me perdonas?

_no-dijo secamente, ya las lágrimas querían caer de mis ojos- no tengo nada que perdonar, no fue tu culpa…-él apoyó sus labios sobre los míos, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, dulce y suavemente empezaron a moverse nuestras lenguas como si estuvieran en un baile, sentí como parecía que en mi vientre revoloteaban unas mariposas tras sentirlo, mi corazón saltaba de alegría. Suspiraba en cada oportunidad que tenía, él movía sus manos lentamente acariciando mi espalda. Ese beso fue tan hermoso, tan cómodo, tan dulce… muy pocas veces me había besado de esa manera. Solo nos separamos cuando ya nos hacía falta el oxígeno.

_te extrañé tanto Hipo…-tras decir eso reposé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

_Yo también mi lady… lamento no haber puesto mis prioridades en orden…-no terminó de decir eso cuando Patapez abrió la puerta y nos encontró.

_hola Astrid… Hipo te necesitamos para resolver unos asuntos en el consejo estudiantil...-tras que dijo eso me levanté. Esperando que él haga lo mismo. Pero se mantuvo sentado.

_Patapez ¿es urgente?- preguntó un tanto serio

_no tanto, pero está generando un debate-dijo Patapez en tono nerd.

_Patapez, encárgate de eso, si… estoy seguro que lo sabrás resolver, digo… te fascinan los debates.

_exactamente Hipo pero...-Hipo se levantó me tomó de la mano y se paró justo en frente de Patapez.-eres un buen estudiante de diplomacia, ellos son solo varios alumnos de distintas carreras que necesitan entender el punto de vista central del asunto para poder resolverlo definitivamente.-dijo Hipo dándole seguridad a Patapez- confío en ti-al decir esto me llevó lejos de allí a los jardines de la universidad que en ese momento estaban vacíos, nos sentamos en una banca, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y él tomó mi mano.

_me alegra que hayas venido…-dijo sin mirarme.-después de ese momento pensé, que ese era el fin de nuestra relación… y no solo creí que me engañabas sino que también pensé que te burlabas de mí.

_yo jamás haría ninguna de esas cosas…-dije frunciendo el ceño, realmente amaba a Hipo… ¿Cómo podía ser tan inseguro con eso?

_lo sé… pero confié tantas veces en muchas personas que me defraudaron…

_Hipo…

_siempre estuviste conmigo, y estoy tan acostumbrado a ti que a veces me da miedo que te vayas, por lo que suelo ser un poco dramático y hago un lío en mi cabeza, te sorprenderías al saber la cantidad de pensamientos tontos que se me ocurren en el día…

_Hipo, yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Te amo tanto… que a veces me desconcentro totalmente por pensar en ti.

_oh… ¿así que me estás echando la culpa de tus malas calificaciones?

_no seas tonto-dije riendo.- ¡oye! ¡Yo no tengo malas calificaciones! Que malo…

_lo sé, solo bromeaba.

_tonto…

_ ¡¿Qué me dijiste?!

_ ¡tonto!

_ah sí, si…-dijo con calma, lo cual me hizo reír. Miro a otro lado por un momento. Y luego me vio a los ojos- te extrañé mucho mi lady, y sobre todo… extrañé tus besos.-me susurró.

Tras ello comencé besándolo dulcemente, a lo que él empezó a tomar el control y metió la punta de su lengua jugueteando con la mía, este tipo de besos siempre habían sido en privado, y aunque aquí no hay nadie… pues, era extraño en Hipo, de todas maneras lo seguí sin saber a donde quería llegar. Hipo estaba besándome realmente bien, esperaba que no terminara, pero de un momento para el otro, se apartó, tenía una mirada picaresca cuando se sentó bien, parecía que quería que yo me sentara en sus piernas, sin dudarlo lo hice ya que quería que me siga besando como lo acababa de hacer, recibí una sonrisa de satisfacción de su parte.

Lo besé nuevamente, entonces el aumentó el ritmo, lo hacía más placentero, más excitante, no dejaba de preguntarme ¿a dónde quería llegar? Este no era el lugar-seguía repitiéndome para mis adentros, los hizo tan profundos y tan sensuales, suspiraba, y gemía, si, era raro que Hipo quisiera provocarme tanto… sentía unas ganas enormes de dejar mis manos libre, pero había aprendido que él debía dar el primer paso en esto, ya que si comenzaba yo le hacía perder la seguridad consigo mismo… para evitar que mis manos empiecen a tratar de desvestirlo, forme un puño con ambas manos. Acababa de notar que él, que había iniciado esto, estaba rodeando mi cintura, pero con sus brazos tiesos y formaba un puño con cada mano, como si estuviera necesitando de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerlos así. Aunque aún me besaba como si me estuviera incitando, yo solo podía temblar, y seguir besándolo sintiendo tanto placer mi cuerpo me suplicaba convertirse en algo más que eso. Gemía, y suspiraba en cada oportunidad. Hasta que escuché unos pasos, miré a la dirección del ruido sin dejar de besar a Hipo, cuando vi que era Eret quién se retiraba cabizbajo, cerré los ojos nuevamente y él empezó a disminuir la intensidad del beso, hasta apartarse.

_Te amo…-me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Miró disimuladamente hacía el lugar en donde había visto antes a Eret. –Otro día continuaremos con esto.-dijo haciendo un guiño, me hizo reír. Me levanté para volverme a sentar en la banca y posar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Esperando que mi cuerpo se tranquilizara con la fría brisa que sentimos ya anocheciendo.

¿Realmente era mi Hipo? El niño tímido que conocí no se parecía nada a él en este instante, era extraño pensar en que Hipo el que siempre fue amable con todas las personas que conocía, hiciera esto. Por lo que parecía es que Hipo le estaba dando una lección a Eret, ¿estaba demostrando que yo era suya? Eso era lo único que me vino a la mente, el hizo que yo lo besara y me provocaba, desde una tercera persona pudo haberse visto como si yo lo hubiera comenzado todo, ¿ese era el plan de Hipo? ¿Demostrarle que yo estaba loca por él? Estaba claro que no quería darle un espectáculo xxx porque con una caricia lo hubiera logrado, por lo que puedo deducir que quería que él supiera que relación con Hipo estaba a miles de años luz a la que tengo con Eret. Era astuto no debo negarlo, pero era… despiadado, Eret tiene sentimientos… puedo imaginarme lo herido que debe estar su orgullo, ya que se consideraba de alguna manera irresistible para las chicas, pero aún más, Eret nunca daba el primer paso con una chica, y conmigo lo hizo, lo que significaba que yo le gustaba de verdad, Hipo lo sabía. Esto fue malvado, despiadado, inhumano y terriblemente sexy… era la primera vez que Hipo mostraba celos… y fue demasiado placentero, realmente me sentía una mala persona por pensar esto pero… ojala le tuviera celos más seguido… ¿dónde y cómo había aprendido a besar así…? Espero que tengas una buena respuesta Hipo… pensaba en mis adentros maldiciendo mis celos.

Caminamos hasta que me dejó en la puerta de mi habitación.

_fue una linda tarde juntos-dijo el viéndome con esos hermosos ojos verdes que me volvían loca, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

_si, hubiera sido aún más linda si no se te hubiera ocurrido atormentar al pobre Eret…-él estaba sorprendido por lo que dije

_ ¿Eret estaba allí?-dijo nervioso y soltó una risilla incómoda.

_oh ¡No te hagas el loco!

_Está bien, está bien… lo admito, le di una lección a Eret de que él no era tan irresistible para las mujeres, ¡que en eso le gano yo!- ambos nos reímos por lo último

_más te vale que te refieras solo a mí cuando dices "mujeres"

_tú sabes que eres la única para mí… la única que puede lograr que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo, la única que tras un beso me hace sentir una multitud de sensaciones que no puedo explicar, la única que me confunde al punto de no saber si quiera que día es o en qué lugar estoy solo con una mirada...-finalizó su cita adaptada, apretando sus labios contra los míos dulcemente unos breves instantes. Hipo me volvía loca definitivamente...

_Hmmm que inteligente… utilizando mis propias palabras para no meterte en problemas, ¿verdad?-él solo sonrió.- Hipo… ¿Cómo aprendiste a besar así?

_leyendo…-dijo rápidamente como si fuera lo más obvio.

_ ¿es la primera vez que lo practicas?

_pues que yo sepa… solo tengo una novia a la que puedo besar…-dijo saliéndose por la tangente.-y pues las frutas no cuentan…-mordí mis labios inferiores, al pensar lo lindo que Hipo.- por cierto señorita Hofferson ¿es mi impresión? O… acabo de notar celos por millonésima vez…

_es que eres… "irresistible para las mujeres"- tras decir eso, él sonrió

_solo lo soy y quiero serlo para ti…-esto no podía ser cierto, cada día me estaba enamorando más de Hipo… sentir que ni mi mente ni corazón me pertenecían ahora, me daba la impresión de que estaba vulnerable, me convertí en una chica frágil después de todo… por Hipo.

_te amo

_te amo-respondió, dándome un beso corto en los labios. Y me soltó.

_Hipo… ¿Qué pasó con esos besos? ¿Los seguiremos?

_sí… cuando seas la señora Haddock-dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Yo solo me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, era la segunda vez que me hablaba de matrimonio, si supiera cuantas veces he soñado ser la señora Haddock…- ¿no le tienes miedo al compromiso verdad?- a eso solo me reí

_Haddock, Haddock, Haddock ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? Ya ni mi corazón, ni mi mente me pertenecen…

_lo mismo digo mi lady, tú te adueñaste de ello mucho antes de lo que yo lo hiciera… era evidente que las cosas tenían que terminar en un empate ¿no crees?-preguntó seduciéndome con esos ojos verdes.

Le di un golpe e hizo como si el golpe lo hubiera agujereado

_ ¿y eso porque fue? –se quejó

_Por querer enamorarme más de lo que ya lo estoy que es prácticamente imposible… y esto…- lo besé en la mejilla.- por que espero que siempre sea así…

_lo mismo digo, bueno… ya tengo que irme mi lady, espero que pueda descansar bien, y dormir bien soñando con su fiel caballero.-después de eso besó mi mano.

_si… yo creo que Eret va estar en mis sueños…

_ ¡Astrid…!-exclamó- ¡arruinas el momento!-a lo cual solo me reí

_Hasta pronto mi amado…-dije besando sus labios por unos instantes. Tras eso le dije adiós y se fue… como odiaba verlo irse… detestaba que las cosas tuvieran que pasar así, yo solo quería… que estuviera conmigo siempre, pero… eso no tardaría en suceder solo tenía que esperar… Por lo pronto debo darme una ducha, la brisa me calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en ello.

**Fin de P.O.V. de Astrid**

**P.O.V. de Hipo**

Fue una tarde realmente encantadora… solo que, ahora veo la rapidez de la mente de mi lady… es impresionante, se dio cuenta de todo sin explicación. Ella siempre ha sido bastante inteligente, fuerte, segura… y ahora dulce, si supiera que cada día, cada minuto, cada instante pienso en ella… Para mi es tan normal sentirme tan pequeño y vulnerable… pero de alguna manera creo que ella podría llegar a destruirme por completo, casi me vuelvo loco esta semana… pensando en Eret y Astrid, ¿Cómo hubiera sido si fuera verdad? Quizás… no, en la única persona en la que puedo confiar ciegamente es… ella.

Llegué a mi habitación, y lo único que quería hacer era darme una ducha, la brisa me calmó pero no lo suficiente, menos mal que mi cuerpo no me jugó una mala pasada, quedar avergonzado frente a Astrid no era una de mis ilusiones más fervientes…

Me metí a la ducha, en donde la fría agua calmó todos mis sentidos y aliviaba mi cabeza. Solté un suspiro, Astrid Hofferson… ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Sólo quiero que estos años pasen rápido para no tener que despedirme de ti nunca más… Estoy tan enamorado, pensar que al principio Astrid solo era… la chica de mis sueños (alguien fuera de mi alcance), y ahora… es mi prometida y en un futuro mi esposa. Solo tengo que esperar…

* * *

><p>A ustedes amantes del Hiccstrid les invito a entrar a nuestro grupo en facebook que se llama SOLO Hiccstrid 3 y darle me gusta a nuestra pagina también en facebook HTTYD, en donde las adm somos Royals, Alexa y yo para que no se confundan de pagina jejeje. bueno solo era eso por decir y pues... les doy las gracias por leerlo y realmente espero que dejen sus comentarios por favor jejeje<p> 


End file.
